Doctor Who The New World
by Chloe Stewart
Summary: Landing in the middle of a starship passing through the Earth's Solar System, the Doctor and Donna must save a race of slaves and overseers from their own dark culture as well as a threat from some old enemies... Crossover with Doctor Who/Alien Nation.


The scattered pops and hisses of the ship's systems fired off in the background, providing a cacophony of misery that seemed to pervade every sense. Eyes full of sadness and hardship constantly cast daggers of hate in Repessno's direction, but over the years his heart had hardened to the point here they no longer mattered. After all, they were just slaves.

He often let his mind wander, during the extended startup sequences for his latest experiments. Oftentimes, he let his mind drift back to the day he was chosen, and set apart from the other slaves. His was a fortunate lot, that his genius was recognized at such a young age, and as such designated for the special classes of the Kleezantsun, where he helped to foster in new golden ages for Tencton. At least that was the ideal.

Despite his privilege, Repessno had never truly been able to ignore the suffering in the faces of the less fortunate. While his peers tinkered away with new weapons, engines, and opiates, he wanted to better the quality of Tenctonese life for all classes, slave and overseer alike. It was a difficult task, and he met with much resistance, but he never gave up the hope that one day the class struggles would be a thing of the past.

This night in particular held great fortune for the scientist. The solar system they were passing through did not seem all too remarkable, nine planets, a few planetoids and much debris. The majority of its life seemed to be confined to the third and fourth worlds, and it was far underdeveloped according to reports. But its outer reaches housed what Repessno was sure would go down as the light for Tencton's Golden Age.

According to the reports of the surveyor's, the debris cloud among the system's outer reaches seemed to be rather young, as if it belonged to a planet that was incinerated. Contrary to the rest of the system, it seemed to house technology the likes of which could outpace even mighty Tencton. All that was left was to begin the beta testing procedures.

"Please, don't do this," the slave girl cried as she was strapped into the machine. Repessno closed his eyes, focusing his resolve into the surgical precision the moment required.

"Filthy vermin," an overseer nearby hissed as he punched her hard in the face. With a disgusted sneer, he wiped the blood from his knuckles as her nose began to drip rose drops. "You think we don't know who you really are, Udara?"

A soft chuckle at this statement came from the bloodied lips of the girl.

"Take my blood," she said, tossing a capsule that was concealed in her hand towards her mouth. "We _will_ be free!"

"That's quite enough of that," Repessno said, catching the poison before it entered her mouth. "But you are quite right, more so than you may even realize."

The overseer sighed in contempt as he left the scientist to his devices. With a cold emotionless motion he began to activate the alien controls. He had managed to salvage enough of a computer to figure out how the machine worked. The shrill whine of the various tools cut through the dank silence of the room, overpowered only by the girl's cries of agony.

The machine did not work fast, not at least to the perceptions of Repessno. Of course science could not be rushed, but oh how deeply he wished it could. He hated the torturous sounds that came from within. He was not a monstrous butcher like Chorboke. But sadly sacrifices had to be made for the betterment of his people. If this project succeeded, no Tenctonese eye would ever need shed another tear.

With a sudden stillness, the machine stopped. The form on the table did not move, did not react to the examination of the scientist.

"Can you hear me," Repessno asked.

"Your speech is understood," a cold metal voice replied.

"How do you feel," Repessno continued his examination.

"Illogical," came the reply.

"What I mean," Repessno said, noting the subject's apparent confusion. "Are you in pain, tired, hungry, nauseous?"

"All systems are running at peak efficiency," was the reply.

"So you're not sick," noted the scientist. "But what's going through your mind, are you scared, happy, angry, or sad?"

"No," said the simple reply.

"I'm not sure that was a yes or no question," he said, his pupils widening in confusion.

"Emotions are obsolete," sounded the reply. "There is no pain or sadness, only purpose."

Repessno smiled as he noted the response. Clearly the experiment was a success.

"Yes, a great purpose," he told his subject. "You will usher in a new more glorious reign for Tencton."

"No," the subject replied.

"What do you mean, no," he asked in shock. "Your purpose is to rescue Tencton from the dark state it is in now!"

"Correct," came the response.

"Then you agree," Repessno said. "You will lead us into a new Tenctonese Golden Age!"

"Tenctonese will be led into a new age," the subject replied as it rose from its seat, destroying its restraints. "But it is not an age of Tencton Gold. It is an age of cybernetic steel."

Repessno's eyes grew wide with fear as his subject turned on him.

"You will be upgraded," said the figure as it dragged the scientist onto the machine. "Resistance is useless."

The whirs once again filled the room, but this time the screams were not of a slave girl, but one of the Kleezantsun's fortunate ones.

* * *

David Tennant

* * *

Freema Agyeman

* * *

Doctor Who

* * *

The New World

By Chloe Stewart


End file.
